


【利艾利】The River Of Time

by snowfox_ice



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-17 13:39:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18966364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowfox_ice/pseuds/snowfox_ice
Summary: 某一天，艾伦做了一个梦，他来到一个地方……





	【利艾利】The River Of Time

艾伦•耶格尔一脸茫然地站在一片白茫茫上，这里像是一片雪原，四周除了白就没有别的颜色了，连天空都是白的。

这是什么鬼地方？

他尝试着向前走去，意外的，这里并不冷，周围也没有风，他身上好像穿着他最喜欢的那间蓝色的衬衫，又好像穿着什么军装厚外套，又一下子变成了浅褐色的小外套。

不过他没有理会这些变化，只是深一脚浅一脚地向前走。

隐隐约约看到了一条河流一样的东西。他急忙走过去，发现那是一条仿佛流着银丝的“河流”，无数银色的丝线在这里流淌，河里没有一块溪石，甚至没有翻滚的泥沙。

他好奇地蹲在河岸边，伸出手去捞起一小片银色丝线，丝线在他捞起的一瞬间断开，没有在他手上留下任何痕迹，从他的指缝间溜走，回到河流里，像留不出的沙子那样。

他俯下身，想触碰更多，不料撑在身下的手下一滑，失重感铺天盖地向他袭来，下一瞬间他还以为自己要跌落到河流里淹死了，但是这并没有发生——有什么人提着他的后衣领把他拽回去了。

他跌坐在地上。

“你想被淹死吗？”身后的人这么说道。

艾伦回头，那是一个披着长长袍子的人，那袍子似乎是用河流里的银丝做的，根根清晰，但是又相粘在一起组成一整块布料挂在那人身上。那人拥有一双清澈的蓝灰色眼珠，被狭长的眼眶所包围。上方是利落的黑色发尖。那双眼睛里似乎藏着什么。

“不……我只是……”艾伦想反驳对方，但是他立即意识到发生了什么，短暂的沉默后，他说“谢谢你……”

艾伦站起身来，他才发现那个人比他还要矮一些，从他的高度能看到对方的发旋。

“行了。你怎么会在这里？”

“我也不知道……”艾伦无助的看了看四周，还是一片白，他还想知道对方是怎么出现在这里的呢。

“算了。”对方叹了口气。

“你是谁？你知道这是哪吗？”

那人愣了愣：“我叫利威尔。那里，”他伸出手指了指那条河流：“那是时间。”

利威尔的手臂被浅褐色的袖子包裹，艾伦怎么都觉得这很眼熟。不过他还是顺着利威尔的手指看向河流：“时间？”

利威尔点点头：“你以前没见过吗？”

“没有……怎么可能见过嘛……”绿色的眸子里装着一点点小委屈。

“你要去听听吗？”

“？”艾伦疑惑地看向利威尔。

“来这里。”利威尔把他带到一块半埋在河岸上的大石头上，这是艾伦第一次在这里看到除了白以外的东西。石头是全黑的，跟白形成强烈的对比。

艾伦趴在石头的边缘上，他跟银色丝线很接近，但是显然更安全，毕竟石头足够粗糙让他稳住身子。他侧过头，让耳朵朝向河流。

一瞬间，一些细小的声音慢慢渗进他的耳朵里。一开始只是窸窸窣窣的声音，后来它们越来越大，里面夹杂着很多声音，少女笑起来的咯咯声，蹄子踏过草地的声音，田鼠的心跳声……

他被吓得撑起身，利威尔站在他旁边，长长的袍子下只露出一双穿着棕色长靴的脚。利威尔鼓励他再听一下，于是他再一次附身下去。

这一次他听到了很多可怕的声音，炮弹炸开的爆破声，战场上受伤士兵的惨叫声，母亲分娩时的尖叫声，孩子歇斯底里的哭声……

他被吓得几乎要跌坐在地方，但是利威尔还是让他再听听。

第三次俯下身，听到的东西没这么可怕了。他听到了夜空中翅膀拍打的声音，人们走路的声音，猫咪在阳光下的呼噜声，鸽子快乐的咕咕声……

听了好一会，他才坐起身来：“那些声音……”他努力在脑子里寻找词汇，但是没有收获。

“那些声音，是什么？”

“那是夹杂在时间里的声音，在正常不过了，不是吗？”

那双漂亮的蓝灰色眼睛里装着笑意：“有时候无聊了，来这里听听是不错的选择。”

艾伦收起腿，盘腿坐在石头上，利威尔见他这样，也坐下来，袍子把他藏得很严实，没有露出里面的衣服。

两人就这么并肩坐在那条名为时间的河流上。

“你是怎么来到这里来的？”

利威尔没有出声，艾伦转过头来看看他，发现他比自己还要白一些，利威尔侧面脸部线条一下子缠住了他的心脏。

“这也是我想问你的问题。”过了好一会利威尔才有所回应。

“好吧，我觉得这是一场梦。”艾伦摸摸自己的膝盖，他身下好像穿着他蓝色的牛仔裤，但是下一秒又变成了一条白色的紧身长裤。“我现在在做梦呢。”

“是吗。”

两人间又陷入了某种沉默。

“如果我掉进河里了，会怎么样？”他好奇的提出一个问题。

“我会在你掉进去之前把你拉回来，就算你掉进去了我也要把你捞回来。”

“利威尔，你好像救生员噢。”艾伦笑起来，他不知道自己眼里的绿色一下子变的纯净又漂亮，让利威尔忍不住盯着他的眸子看。那颜色让利威尔想起小时候看到过的那种五颜六色的半透明糖果，但是他一次都没吃过，他只远远地看着贵族的小孩吃过。如果他能尝到的话，那一定很甜。

艾伦觉得自己以前一定见过利威尔，但是怎么都想不起来是何时何地遇到他的。

他突然觉得困意向他袭来，眼皮子重的抬不起来，身边那个小巧的人影越来越模糊。

【下次再见。】他好像听到了这句话，又好像没听到，就这样陷入了黑暗。

 

利威尔看着身旁突然空出的位置，那男孩凭空消失了。不过他一点都不惊讶。他站起身来，把身上的袍子解开，轻轻放在艾伦消失的那个地方。

露出来的衣服是曾经被万人唾弃又被万人崇拜的调查兵团的制服，身后的黑白双翼在当时简直就是平民心中信仰般的存在。可惜在这里，它什么都不是。一切事物在时间面前都不过是过去的历史，随时被遗忘。就算是利威尔本身的存在也一样。

他不知道自己是何时来到这里的，他只知道自己没法回去了。心里装着那个绿眸的小鬼，那个站在海边迷茫的青年，那个在飞艇上发出奇怪笑声的男人——那是他来到这里所带的唯一的包袱，除此之外什么都没有了。

偶尔这里会有人经过，不过他们全都是过客，只有他永远地留在这里，与时间之河相伴。

 

他重新坐在原来的位置，细细回味着刚才的邂逅。

 

END.


End file.
